Love Conquers All
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: This is a sequel to ZANESSA! The teaser is inside, so check it out and enjoy! This story is more dramatic and if I say so myself, sad.
1. Chapter 1 Teaser

**Here's my teaser for my sequel to ZANESSA! I'm not going to post any of the chapters until I get more reviews for the first one and if people want to see the second and third one...**

* * *

Waking up in a hospital wasn't what Vanessa had in mind. The more visitors she has the more scared she becomes. What happened to Zac? If only someone would tell her.

Sleep isn't an option for Vanessa when every time she closes her eyes she sees more and more of the accident.

Will the truth about Zac hurt her more then the accident did? Will a life or death decision break her down completely? And will Zac and Vanessa both come out of this alive? Find out in 'Love conquers all'

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me. **

**unknownbyhim22**


	2. Chapter 2 An Accident

**Okay, I know I said I would wait until I got a lot more reviews for this teaser and the ZANESSA story, but I need something to do and I'm tired of staring at my computor screen, knowing I could be putting like twenty chapters on FanFiction! So I'm just putting the first one on... (You're probably going 'Yeah right') : ) I hope you like this chapter and thank you _schoolgirl101_ for being an awesome supporter of my ZANESSA stroy!! If you want more stories to read after reading this chapter, check out her's!! Enjoy! ****

* * *

**

Love conquers all 

**Chapter one**

**An accident**

Corbin, Ashley, Lucas, Monique, Zac, and Vanessa were hanging out at Corbin's house. It had been a while since they were all together after filming High School Musical two. They were all sitting on the couches talking.

"Is this how you guys hang out?" Asked Ashley

"Yeah. We usually just talk when we have guy's night." Said Corbin

"Well, when we have girl's night we have way more fun then this." Said Monique

Vanessa walked by the front door and grabbed a game box from the bag Ashley brought.

"It's Twister time!" Said Vanessa as she opened the box and laid the mat on the floor

"I haven't played this game since I was like eight." Said Lucas

"Well everyone is playing so get ready to have some fun." Said Ashley

Everyone stood around the mat and waited for Monique to give the first step.

"Alright the first move is…" Started Monique as she spun the spinner. "Left foot on blue." She waited a couple more seconds and called out the next move. "Right hand on red."

About five moves later everyone was twisted together.

"Corbin, your foot is on my hand." Said Vanessa

"I think I'm going to fall." Said Lucas

"I'm going to sneeze." Said Ashley

"You better not, Ashley, your face is right next to mine." Said Zac

"Ah… Ah…Cho!" Ashley sneezed

"Aw Ashley." Said Zac as he fell down on the mat

"Zac, watch out, my hand's right there." Said Corbin only to fall seconds later.

"Corbin!" Screeched Vanessa as she fell, knocking Lucas down with her.

"And that's how I win every time." Said Ashley as she stood up and took a bow.

"Cheater." Said Lucas

"Nope, just a good fake sneezer." Said Ashley

After two more games of Twister they decided to watch a movie. It was a total chick flick with tons of romance, but the girls lied and said it had a good battle scene at the end. The guys watched with boredom as the girls sat together and cried. After the movie, everyone decided to go since it was twelve thirty. They hugged goodbye and headed home.

Zac and Vanessa were having a good conversation as Zac drove Vanessa home.

"That movie was so good. I'm glad they stayed together forever." Said Vanessa.

"I wouldn't say good." Said Zac

"Come on you didn't like it or learn anything from it?" Asked Vanessa

"I did learn one thing." Said Zac

"What?" Asked Vanessa eager to know his answer.

"That I'm going to be with you forever." Zac said with a smile

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Good." Said Vanessa

They both talked a little more and then they just drove along quietly as they made their way toward Vanessa's house. Vanessa was going to tell Zac something so she sat up and turned to face him. But what she saw next only made her say three completely different words.

"Zac watch out!"

* * *

**Oh no! What happened? Read the next chapter to find out!! Review Please!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	3. Chapter 3 What happened?

**Hey! Thank you for all of your nice reviews! It's a snow day here in Michigan so I've decided to add a few more chapters today. Hope you enjoy them!****

* * *

**

Chapter two 

**What happened?**

Corbin sat on his couch as he tried calling Zac for the one hundredth time that morning. He finally gave up and called Vanessa.

"Hello?" Asked a tired voice

"Vanessa?" Asked Corbin when he heard a non-familiar person on the other line.

"No, this is Mrs. Hudgens."

"Hi Mrs. Hudgens, this is Corbin. Is Vanessa there? I need to ask her if she talked to Zac today."

"Honey, I have some bad news." She started "Zac and Vanessa got in a car accident and they're both in the hospital."

"I'll be right there." Said Corbin as he hung up and ran out of the door.

He didn't know what to do or think he just ended up at Ashley's house. He ran in and Ashley was on the couch. Corbin grabbed her by the arm and ran back outside.

"Corbin what are you doing?" She asked as she sat in the front seat of his car.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Said Corbin as he parked in front of Lucas's house and ran in. He came out with Lucas and he sat back in the car.

"Corbin, what is going on?" Asked Lucas

Corbin didn't say anything; he just went to Monique's house with out catching his breath. Monique was in a workout outfit as she jumped in the car next to Lucas.

"Corbin! I was in the middle of something!"

"Zac and Vanessa got in a car accident. They're in the hospital. I don't know the details. I called Vanessa's cell and her mom answered and told me." Said Corbin

"Oh my god!" Cried Ashley

Everyone started to panic. They didn't know what to expect as they ran in the hospital. Mrs. Efron was in the waiting room and stood up when she saw the panicked group.

"What happened?" Asked Corbin

"Are they okay?" Asked Lucas.

Monique and Ashley were too scared to say anything.

"Sit down." Said Mrs. Efron as she pointed to four chairs. She sat across the group and started to explain. "We don't know everything yet about the car accident. And we won't know until Zac or Vanessa wake up. They were driving together last night when a drunk driver hit them. The doctors are still looking at them."

"They were driving home from my house." Said Corbin

"How could this have happened?" Said Ashley as she shook her head

A doctor walked in the waiting room and went by Mrs. Efron.

"I have some news on your son. Should we talk privately?" He asked

"No, I want them to hear this."

The doctor sat by Mrs. Efron and started explaining everything.

"Zac is in a coma. We can't tell when he will wake up."

Everyone gasped. Ashley started to cry and Monique tried comforting her.

"He also has deep cuts in his legs from when the firefighters pulled him out of the mangled car."

"They had to pull him out?" Asked Corbin

"The car was completely totaled and Zac was hit directly." The doctor explained.

"What about Vanessa?" Asked Mrs. Efron as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We can't give out her information to you. You're not family."

"Not that again." Cried Ashley

"We're family to Vanessa." Said Mrs. Efron

The doctor looked at everyone as he thought. He sighed and began to talk again.

"She was knocked out from the impact. Right now she is sleeping. She has a few minor cuts and bruises. We already stitched up a bad cut on her leg. I'm going to go check on them. You can see them if you want."

He led them to the two rooms that were next to each other. Mrs. Efron went into Zac's room with the group. A nurse handed her a bag with all the stuff Zac had with him. The four kids gasped when they saw Zac lying there.

"Why don't you go see Vanessa? This might be too much for you to see right now." Mrs. Efron suggested

They left without an argument. It _was_ too much to see Zac like that.

* * *

**Review if you want to! The group talks to Vanessa in the next chapter.**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	4. Chapter 4 What aren't you telling me?

**Here's another one...

* * *

**

Chapter three 

**What aren't you telling me?**

When they went in Vanessa's room, Mr. and Mrs. Hudgens were there with Stella. They stood up and walked over to the four of them.

"We'll leave you alone with her." Said Mrs. Hudgens with a tired smile

Ashley sat on Vanessa's bed pretzel style while Monique and Lucas sat in chairs next to the bed. Corbin stood next to Ashley and Monique. They watched her sleep in complete silence. They were too shocked to talk and a tear rolled down Monique's cheek as she looked at Vanessa. Corbin rubbed her back supportively.

"We were just playing Twister with them." Said Ashley as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay." Said Lucas

Ashley and Monique looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief. They all jumped when they heard Vanessa gasp.

"Zac watch out!" Cried Vanessa as she opened her eyes.

She was scared to see the cast sitting around her. She realized she was in the hospital as she slowly lifted her head, but she was too weak to get up completely.

"Hey V. How are you feeling?" Asked Lucas in a whispered tone.

"I don't know. My head hurts too much to think about how the rest of my body feels." Said Vanessa quietly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Monique

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." Said Vanessa "Where's Zac?"

No one said anything. They didn't want to answer her question and they were relived when Mrs. Efron came in and told them she needed a minute with Vanessa.

Mrs. Efron sat in a chair by Vanessa's hospital bed. She smiles warmly at Vanessa who gave her a weak smile back. Vanessa's eyes were drawn to Mrs. Efron's hand when she saw Zac's 'Live in Love' bracelet in it.

"Is he…" Started Vanessa she couldn't continue her sentence

"No. God no. He's not." Said Mrs. Efron "I just wanted you to have a part of him right now since you're too weak to go see him." She said as she tied the bracelet around Vanessa's left wrist.

"Is Zac okay?" Asked Vanessa as she looked into her worried eyes

"Yes…" Said Mrs. Efron as she looked away from Vanessa for a minute

"Are you?" Asked Vanessa worriedly

"I will be. It's just hard to see my son and the closes thing I've ever had to a daughter in the hospital." She said

"I'll be good as new before you know it."

Mrs. Efron stood up and patted Vanessa on her head. "I know you will." She said quietly before she headed to the door. "Get some sleep."

Vanessa did as she was told. She slowly dozed off and a dream began to play in her head. She saw the flash of headlights and heard screeching. She woke up in a cold sweat and she was breathing heavily. Ashley was sitting next to her in a chair.

"Are you okay?" She Asked

"Ashley what happened to Zac? Where is he? I need to see him." Said Vanessa

"Calm down." Started Ashley as she gently pushed Vanessa back down on her pillow. "He's in the other room and you still aren't strong enough to walk around."

"What aren't you telling me Ashley? You're not a good liar."

"I'm telling you what I know."

"No you're not."

"Vanessa, go back to sleep. I don't know anything you don't know." She answered seriously.

Corbin walked in and Ashley left. Corbin sat in the chair Ashley was just sitting in. Ashley walked outside and walked by Lucas, Monique, and Mrs. Efron. She sat down and looked sad.

"I just lied to my best friend." She said as she shook her head

"Whats wrong with Zac?" Asked Vanessa

"He's fine. Don't worry." Said Corbin with a small smile

"No he's not, Corbin. I can feel it."

"Vanessa…" Started Corbin

"Did you see him yet?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He was sleeping." Corbin said as guilt rushed through him

"I'm surprised he could sleep."

"Why?" He asked

"Because every time I close my eyes I see more of the accident."

"Is that why you keep waking up screaming?" Asked Corbin

"Yeah, but I never see the crash."

"Did you actually see it when it happened?"

"When I see it in my dreams it's blurry or there is something blocking my sight."

"That's weird, but you need to try to get more sleep. I'll stay in here with you." Said Corbin

Vanessa nodded her head. She was tired, but she was scared to see everything again.

* * *

**I love Corbin! He's so nice! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	5. Chapter 5 Some Q's and A Scary Answer

**In this chapter everyone kind of finds out what happens. Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

**

Chapter Four 

**Some questions and a scary answer **

When she woke up with a scream she saw Ashley, Monique, Corbin, Lucas, Mrs. Efron, the doctor, and two police officers. She looked over at Mrs. Efron worriedly as the police officers sat by her bed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We just want you to answer some questions." Said the officer with a notepad

"I'm not answering anything until someone tells me what happened to Zac." Said Vanessa as she slowly sat up with difficulty and looked around at everyone in the room.

"We will right after you tell them." Said the doctor "Promise."

Vanessa gasped to herself. _"That I'm going to be with you forever." _Vanessa heard Zac's words in her head.

"Okay… what do you need to know?" She asked strongly

"Was Zac speeding? Or not paying attention?" Asked the other officer

"He wasn't speeding. He was going through an intersection. He was paying attention." Said Vanessa

"Was he drinking before?"

"God no! He's nineteen. Why would you even ask that?"

"We're just doing our job miss." The officer with the notepad said

"Can you tell us everything that happened from the start?"

"Zac was driving me home from Corbin's house. We had a conversation and then we were quiet…" Vanessa could barely go on. She looked up at her friends. Ashley nodded her head for Vanessa to continue. "I sat up… to tell him something and I saw… I saw the car coming at us from Zac's window…" Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, she was remembering everything. Corbin sat on her bed and comforted her. "I yelled Zac watch out."

"Is that when you were knocked out?"

Vanessa closed her eyes as she saw more of the accident in her head. She opened her eyes and looked at Mrs. Efron with complete sorry in her eyes.

"No… Zac screamed 'Vanessa hold on'… he looked scared. He put his hand in front of me so I wouldn't fly forward and then his hand went limp when the car hit us… then I was knocked out."

"Thank you, miss." Said the officers as they left

"He's dead isn't he? It's all my fault! I didn't take care of him like you asked Mrs. Efron. It's my fault." Vanessa cried as she fell into Corbin's arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"No sweetie. It's not your fault. He's not dead." Said Mrs. Efron as she rushed over to Vanessa.

She started to rub her back. Ashley, Monique, and Lucas stood at the foot of her bed. Ashley and Monique were crying on Lucas's shoulders.

"Vanessa shh…" Said Corbin as he rocked her back and fourth.

When Vanessa was calmed down the doctor told her everything.

"Zac always said he'd protect you." Said Corbin

"But now he's paying for it." Cried Vanessa. "Why couldn't I be the one in the coma instead of Zac?"

Vanessa lay limply in her hospital bed as everyone stood around her. When Vanessa stopped talking and starred at the ceiling, emotionless, everyone except for Ashley left. Ashley laid next to Vanessa and held her hand.

"Ashley." Whispered Vanessa

"Yeah?"

"What if he never wakes up?"

"He will. He's strong. We just can't stop believing that."

Both girls fell asleep side by side and they didn't wake up until morning.

* * *

**Review and I'll try to put up more chapters!! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	6. Chapter 6 Too much

**Hey everyone! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I was going to wait a little bit before I updated, but I got so many nice reviews and emails! I was only gone for three hours and I come home and I have 33 emails! AWW! Thank you! So thanks to you... here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter five 

**Too much**

They woke up when a nurse came in and tapped them lightly.

"I have to change Vanessa's bandages."

"Okay." Said Ashley. "I'll bring you something to eat."

The nurse changed Vanessa's bandages on her legs. Then she wrote some numbers on a clipboard as she looked at the monitors.

"When can I leave?" Asked Vanessa

"You want to leave already?" Teased the nurse. "Soon, when Ashley comes back with your food we will walk you around to make sure you can go around by yourself."

"Okay, thanks for taking care of me." Vanessa said. The nurse was the same one she saw the last time she was at the hospital.

"You're welcome. But I don't want you back here, only to visit people." The nurse said with a friendly smile.

"I'll try. Is Zac okay? Did you see him today?" Vanessa asked

"I did. There's still no sign of him waking up any time soon. But don't worry Vanessa there are millions of people praying for you two."

"Thanks for telling me the truth."

Ashley brought Vanessa some soup, coffee, and clothes to change into. When Vanessa was done eating the nurse, whose name was Patty, helped her change into her clothes. Then with the help from Ashley she walked Vanessa around. By the time they got to Vanessa's room she was walking by herself.

"Can I see Zac?" Asked Vanessa, who was sitting on the side of her bed.

"Do you think you're ready to?" Asked Patty

"I think so."

Ashley walked with Vanessa to Zac's room. Corbin, Monique, and Lucas were standing by the window looking into Zac's room. They smiled when they saw Vanessa. Monique hugged her and the rest of them joined in. Vanessa stepped into the room but quickly stepped back out.

"I'm scared. Will someone walk me in?"

"I will." Said Corbin

Corbin walked in with Vanessa.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah you can go if you want."

Corbin nodded his head and went back to the group looking through the window.

Vanessa wasn't sure how to react when she saw Zac. She touched his hand and was startled when it felt lifeless. She looked at her friends through the window and they all nodded their heads for her to sit down. She sat down and untied the 'Live in Love' bracelet from her wrist and tied it back on Zac's.

"Hey Zac." Said Vanessa quietly. She looked at his chest which was slowly moving up and down. "You have to wake up you know? For all of us. For me. You promised you would be with me forever." She held his hand again memorizing the way it looked.

She felt his slow pulse in his hand as it matched perfectly with the beeping sound of the heart monitor above. The IV that ran from his arm made Vanessa's stomach churn with pain. It was all so real. She wished it was a movie so when she yelled 'cut' he would wake up again and be happy Zac. But he wasn't waking up and she couldn't stand it.

Outside Mrs. Efron stood by the group watching Vanessa talk to Zac. She remembered when Zac came down with Vanessa over his shoulder when they were at San Luis Obispo. She longed to see her son smiling up at the girl he loved again. But for now she watched her son lay there by Vanessa without reacting to anything she was saying. It brought her almost as much pain as it did Vanessa.

Vanessa came out interrupting Mrs. Efron's thoughts.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Vanessa as she held her stomach.

Ashley rushed over to her and took her back to her room. Patty walked in when Vanessa and Ashley were sitting on the hospital bed.

"Back so soon?"

"I thought I was going to be sick." Said Vanessa, Ashley was rubbing her back.

Patty checked her temperature and gave her a bowl just in case.

"Was it too much?" Patty asked

"I just hate seeing him like that." Said Vanessa

"Well, I have some good news. You can leave tomorrow. But I have to put your IV back in, so lay down." She instructed

Vanessa laid down and held Ashley's hand as Patty put the IV back in her arm. Ashley's eyes widened when she saw the IV go in.

"You better sit down." Said Patty noticing Ashley's pale face "Before the whole High School Musical cast is checked in here."

Ashley sat down and they both laughed when Patty left.

"I'll take you home tomorrow so you can take a shower and stuff." Said Ashley

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. You should get some sleep, you look tired."

Ashley left the room and went to see Zac. Corbin, Lucas, and Monique were in with him. Patty walked out and Ashley smiled.

"Is there any progress?"

"No, if anything he's getting worse. Sorry." Patty said as she went into another patient's room.

Ashley went and sat with the rest of them.

"How's Vanessa?" Asked Lucas

"She gets to leave tomorrow. If anything bad happens to Zac like… well you know, I don't think Vanessa could get through it."

"That won't happen." Said Monique

"We'll all get through this." Said Corbin

"Yeah, we're all in this together." Said Lucas

"Always." Said Ashley

"I feel a group hug coming on." Said Monique

They all hugged each other and they included Zac in the hug.

* * *

**Review if you want too! Thanks again!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	7. Chapter 7 Siblings

**Hello everyone! So here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter six 

**Siblings **

Ashley, Monique, Mrs. Hudgens, and Stella went home with Vanessa when the doctor said she could go. Mrs. Hudgens made everyone lunch and then Vanessa took a shower and changed into some clean clothes. They didn't stay long because Vanessa wanted to go back to the hospital to see Zac. When she walked back in the hospital and stood by the glass window as she peered in and watched Zac she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that Zac was laying there. Stella stood on a chair that was under the window and watched too.

"Vanessa, can we go see Zac?" Stella asked

"Sure." Said Vanessa as she took her sister's hand and walked into Zac's room.

Vanessa sat pretzel style on the end of his bed and Stella sat in her lap, quietly, as she looked at Zac.

"Vanessa…" She whispered

"Yeah?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just talk to him. You don't have to whisper either."

"But he can't hear us." Stella said

"It's okay. Sometimes it's good that he can't hear you. Then you can tell him your deepest secret and he wouldn't tell anyone."

"He wouldn't even if he could hear me."

"I know." Said Vanessa quietly "Do you want me to go?"

"Will you get my backpack first?" Asked Stella

"Sure." Vanessa handed Stella her backpack and Stella pulled out her Cinderella book. Vanessa smiled and then went in the hallway and watched Stella through the window.

Stella laid on her stomach and kicked her feet in the air as she read the book out loud. When she was done, Vanessa was going to go in, but stopped when Stella started to talk to Zac. She couldn't help but listen as she stood by the doorway. Stella sat up and scouted closer to Zac.

"Live in Love." Stella said as she traced the letters on Zac's bracelet "You know Vanessa loves you. I can tell. She always smiles when she talks about you. And I know you love her too, you're not good at hiding it." Vanessa smiled to herself as she continued listening to her sister. "Hopefully you two already told each other that. It would be sad if you didn't and you stayed like this." Stella's words drew tears to Vanessa's eyes. "I'm going to get Vanessa so she can talk to you." Stella slid of the bed and stood on the chair next to the bed. She leaned over and gave Zac a kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

Vanessa came in after her and stood by his bed. "If only I drove home. I would have been the one that got hit directly. God Zac… if you don't wake up I don't think I will make it alone." Vanessa said as salty tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away when she heard someone come in the room.

"Hi Vanessa." Said a familiar kid's voice.

When Vanessa turned around Dylan was standing there with a pink bouquet of flowers

"Hey Dylan. How are you?"

"Good, these are for you." He said as he handed her the flowers. "I'm filling in for my brother today."

"Thank you. You are just like your brother." Vanessa said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry Vanessa. He'll be okay. He loves you too much to leave you behind. I heard him tell you he loved you when he carried you upstairs when you fell asleep at home." Dylan confessed.

It was the first time Vanessa heard him be truly serious.

"Thanks Dylan." Vanessa said as she gave him another hug

"Enough of this gushy stuff. I'm late for a photo shoot." Dylan said as he winked at Vanessa trying to imitate his brother and then left the room.

Vanessa laughed quietly to herself. She sat in the chair by Zac's bed and watched him like if she blinked she would miss something important. Zac was breathing through a breathing tube and Vanessa watched every breath he took. He had a small cut above his left eyebrow that made Vanessa shiver. Vanessa sat forward and put her hand on his arm. She brushed her finger over a cut that was on his arm and memories of them together started coming back. She remembered their first kiss to their last and then the horrifying car accident played in her head. She regretted every minute she was with him when she didn't tell him she loved him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ashley and Monique came in.

"Hey Vanessa are you ready to go?" Asked Ashley

"Already?" Asked Vanessa

"You've been in here for an hour and a half." Said Monique

"Really?"

"Yeah, anyways we have to go to my house for our sleepover." Said Ashley

"I completely forgot about that. Maybe you should have it with out me."

"Oh no, we can't have a sleepover without you. It might take your mind off of all this for a little bit." Said Monique

"Okay, I guess I could." Said Vanessa standing up

"We'll meet you at the front." Said Ashley as she and Monique left the room.

Vanessa bent over and kissed Zac on his forehead. "See you tomorrow." She said as she left the room.

Ashley and Monique were at the front of hospital in Ashley's car. Vanessa sat in the back seat and watched the hospital disappear from her view as they drove to Ashley's house. Ashley and Monique were quiet as they listened to the radio. Vanessa was quiet too as she looked out the window. 'I miss you' by Miley Cyrus started to play and when it got to the chorus Monique quickly changed the station, she didn't want the song to make Vanessa sad. They didn't feel like playing games or dancing around as they sang into there hair brushes, today was different for them. Today was quiet and gloomy and it wasn't the weather, it was how everyone was acting. Knowing Zac was the way he was made everyone different so the girls did what made them feel better, they talked. They sat in a circle on Ashley's bed.

"So what were you going to tell Zac right before you got hit?" Asked Monique

"I was going to tell him I loved him." said Vanessa as she looked at Ashley's comforter

"That was kind of out of the blue." Said Ashley honestly

"It was either then or never and I guess fate choose never." Vanessa answered sadly

"No, don't say that, he'll wake up." reassured Monique

"I know, it's just scary to think about being without him and I can't stop thinking about it."

"So do you actually love him?" Asked Monique

"More then I've ever loved someone before." Said Vanessa with a small smile

"Wow…" Said Ashley

They talked until they fell asleep. The sky was filled with stars and the moon cast a shadow on the sleeping girls.

* * *

**Review if you want to! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	8. Chapter 8 Can't sleep without you

**Hey! So here's chapter seven! There are Fourteen chapters to this story so there's obviously more to come. Enjoy and review so I can keep updating!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven 

**Can't sleep without you**

Ashley and Monique woke up to find Vanessa gone. On Ashley's mirror was a note from her.

_Hey girls,_

_I went to the hospital to see Zac. I couldn't sleep. Hope you don't mind!_

_V _

_P.S. Corbin picked me up._

"Let's head over there when we're done getting ready." Said Monique

"Okay. Sounds good." said Ashley as she started to walk towards the bathroom.

So Ashley and Monique got ready and ate breakfast. They put a muffin in a bag for Vanessa and headed to the hospital. When they got there, Corbin, Lucas, and Mrs. Efron were standing by the room.

"Hey, guys, why aren't you going in to see Zac?" Asked Ashley

"See for yourself." Said Lucas as he pointed to the room

Ashley and Monique stepped in the room and saw Vanessa sound asleep. She had her head rested on her arms and she was sitting in a chair leaning her head on the side of Zac's bed.

"Why is it that she can sleep here and no where else?" Wondered Ashley

"Because she's with Zac. She knows he's around so she's okay." Observed Monique

"As long as she is getting some sleep." Said Ashley as they walk in the hallway and talked with everyone else.

Vanessa woke up when she heard someone in the room. She looked up to see Patty writing on a clip bored as she looked at the monitors.

"It's about time." Said Patty with a smile

"Huh?" Vanessa asked

"You've been sleeping for hours." Said Patty

"Well I haven't slept for days, I've been worried."

"I see."

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"I'm not sure. His brain activity is decreasing. You should just relax and go with your friends. They just got back from visiting some kids that are here."

"Okay, take care of him for me." Vanessa said as she walked toward the door.

"It's my job." Said Patty "Now go have some fun."

Vanessa walked outside by Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, and Monique.

"So do you want to go out to dinner? My treat." Asked Vanessa

"Sure." Said Monique

"I'm in." Said Lucas

"Okay." Said Ashley

"Let's go." Said Corbin

So the group all headed to their favorite restaurant where not many people went to. They sat at their usual table that was by a window. It was a small restaurant and most everyone knew each other because most of the people came everyday. A waiter came up to the group to take their orders.

"Just five of you today? Where's Zac?" She asked. She was usually their waiter when they came.

"He's in the hospital. He got in a car accident." Said Corbin

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Hopefully he's okay. I'll just bring out some waters for now." She said as she scurried off to the kitchen.

The group ordered their food later and they talked amongst their selves.

"We have a group photo shoot on Thursday." Said Lucas

"What for?" Asked Monique

"I think for Bop." Answered Lucas

"Should we drive together?" Asked Ashley

"I'll pick every one up if you want." Said Corbin

"Sounds good." Said Vanessa with a small smile.

She couldn't help but think about how it would be like without Zac. The group was there for another forty-five minutes and then they went home.

* * *

**Review if you want to! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	9. Chapter 9 Where it all happened

**Hey! I was done with my homework so I decided to add another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight 

**Where it all happened**

Corbin picked everyone up for their first without Zac photo shoot. When they got there they got their outfits on and make-up done. Ashley, Monique, and Vanessa took a few group pictures and then the boys took some together. They did individual pictures and then took group pictures. The photographer gave them copies of the pictures to have and they were on their way home.

Vanessa sat in the front seat, Lucas, Monique, and Ashley sat in the back and Corbin was driving.

"We should put these in Zac's room." Said Lucas as he looked through the pictures

"Yeah, that would be nice." Said Vanessa

Corbin was driving Vanessa home first and he was at the intersection where Zac and Vanessa got hit. Vanessa didn't notice at first but then Corbin slammed on his breaks when a car went through a red light.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Corbin

"Yeah, we're good back here." Said Monique

Vanessa was looking out of Corbin's window. The accident played in her head again, only this time faster and louder.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Vanessa while tears threatened to fall as she continued looking out the window

"Are you crying?" Asked Ashley

"No, it's just that this is where the accident happened." Said Vanessa

"Im sorry V, I didn't know this is where it happened. I could have gone a different way." Said Corbin

"It's fine, but can you take me to see Zac instead of going to my house." She asked

"Yeah, that's fine." Said Corbin you could tell he felt bad for going that way.

"Why don't we all just go?" Suggested Lucas

"Yeah let's go." Said Ashley

The group was quiet as they drove to the hospital. Mrs. Efron must have had the same idea about putting pictures in Zac's room because the room was filled with pictures of everyone when they got there. The window sill had pictures frames with pictures of the Efron's and the bulletin board that was on the wall had pictures of the group with Zac. A single picture frame was on the small table by Zac and it was a picture of Vanessa and him. It was the picture that Zac had on his night stand at home. Vanessa recognized it right away when she went in the room.

"Wow." Said Lucas as he stepped into the room

"You should put the pictures right here." Said Ashley as she pointed to an empty spot on the bulletin board

Monique put the pictures up and the group stepped back to look at all of them.

"We sure did do a lot together." Corbin said as he looked at the London and Australia pictures

"I know. We're one big happy family." Said Monique

"Look at these." Said Vanessa who was looking at the pictures on the window sill

The group walked over to the window and looked at the pictures. They looked at them for a while and then they sat around Zac. Vanessa had the picture of her and Zac in her hand and she was sitting on the chair closest to Zac. Most of the time they were quiet and they would talk about Zac if they did talk. The group left after a while and Corbin took another route to Vanessa's house.

Vanessa was in her room cleaning up after she got home from visiting Zac. She was cleaning her night stand off and a picture floated to the floor. She bent down to pick it up and it was a picture of her and Zac when they were at the Efron's house. It was them standing in front of Zac's house and Vanessa was on Zac's back and they were both laughing. A tear fell from her eye and landed on the picture. She felt her whole body go weak and she laid down on her bed. She laid there for along time as she thought and cried.

* * *

**Review if you want to! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	10. Chapter 10 Break down

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Nine 

**Break down**

As the flowers Dylan gave Vanessa died, the hope that Zac would wake up died too. Visits became less frequent and even more disappointing. Before anyone knew it a month had passed without any progress on Zac.

Vanessa was driving to the hospital after a photo shoot. She was having a good day so she decided she would go see Zac. She walked through the hallway doors as she started to walk to Zac's room. She waved to Patty and she stopped when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Efron talking to the doctor in Zac's room. She sat in a chair that was by the door. She tried not to ease drop but she couldn't help it.

"Zac isn't making any progress. His brain activity is dropping everyday and I'm not sure if he is going to be able to hold on any longer." The doctor explained

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Mr. Efron

"I'm giving you the option to take Zac off of life support. I'm not saying you have to, but now it's a reasonable option."

"So what exactly would happen? Would he die?" Asked Mrs. Efron

"He would slip away completely. I've never seen anyone wake up from something like this. I've heard of it, but never seen it." The doctor said honestly

"How would we go about doing this?" Mr. Efron asked "If we decided to, that is."

"Sign release papers. We would have a certain time to let him go so you can be with him."

"So you are sure there's a slim chance he'll wake up?" Asked Mrs. Efron

"Right now he's in a persistent coma. It would be a miracle. I'll leave you two to talk about It." He said before he left

Vanessa stood up quickly and rushed into the room.

"Vanessa, good to see you again." Said Mr. Efron

"What was all that about?" Asked Vanessa

"The doctor was just talking to us about the situation." Mrs. Efron answered

"You can't sign those papers to let him go." Vanessa pleaded she was scared and her heart was pounding.

"We're thinking about the different options, nothing's final." Mr. Efron said

"Please, you can't." Said Vanessa she didn't know what else to say.

"Vanessa, our son is dieing as we speak and I am not going to sit and watch it anymore." Said Mrs. Efron she was almost yelling.

"So you're just giving up? You're going to let him die? I love your son Mr. and Mrs. Efron and you're killing me by letting him go." Said Vanessa

"Vanessa, please." Said Mr. Efron

"I am not giving up on him." Said Vanessa as she madly walked out of the room.

She walked faster as she made her way to her car. Her head was throbbing and her heart felt like it was slowly breaking. She went into her house and immediately called Ashley who was talking to Monique, so they three way called.

"We need to have an emergency sleepover." Said Vanessa

"Why, what happened?" Asked Monique

"Just come over as fast as you can." Said Vanessa as tears started to fall

"See you in ten." Said Ashley as she hung up the phone. Monique hung up to.

The girls were over in ten minutes. They just threw some clothes in a duffel bag and went to Vanessa's. The second the door opened and they stepped inside, Vanessa started to cry hysterically. Ashley and Monique just stood in the family room as they hugged Vanessa.

* * *

**Review if you want to! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	11. Chapter 11 Just believe

**Here's another chaper! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Ten 

**Just believe **

Vanessa was sitting by Zac's bed, her head was resting on her hand and she was watching Zac. Her stomach hurt from crying so much and her head hurt from thinking about being without Zac. Mrs. Efron came in the room and sat on the other side of Zac. Her eyes were red; probably from crying.

"Vanessa…" Started Mrs. Efron

"When are you letting him go?" Asked Vanessa, she knew exactly were this conversation was going and it wasn't in a good direction.

Mrs. Efron sighed; she knew Vanessa knew what was going on the second she walked in the room.

"Tomorrow at two." Mrs. Efron said quietly

Vanessa shook her head in disagreement and continued to look at Zac. She didn't bother looking at Mrs. Efron. Mrs. Efron stood up when Vanessa said nothing, and then she left the room. Vanessa held onto Zac's hand a little tighter. She put her head down and cried, making her stomach hurt even more. She looked up when she felt a comforting hand on her back. Patty was standing behind her.

"Vanessa, you have to stop crying or you're going to make yourself sick. If you are sick wont be able to come in here and see Zac wake up." She said with a small, but sad smile.

"They are letting him go tomorrow. Do you think he'll wake up by then?" Asked Vanessa as she caught her breath and tried to stop crying.

"Do you love him?" Asked Patty even though she already knew the answer

"Yes."

"Then you need to keep believing he will wake up and you can't stop loving him even though everyone else says he's going to die." Said Patty

"I'll love him for the rest of my life." Said Vanessa

"Then I think he'll wake up. I always say love conquers all and as long as your love is strong I think it's possible." Said Patty

"Thank you. That makes me feel a little better."

"It's my job." Said Patty with a smile

"Patty, we need you in room 302." Said a nurse who was passing the room

Vanessa stayed for another fifteen minutes and then she said goodbye to Ashley, Monique, Lucas, and Corbin who were outside. She drove home and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that it's another short chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next.**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	12. Chapter 12 Love conquers all

**Okay, so this one is longer. Sorry about the short chapters! Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven 

**Love conquers all**

The next morning Vanessa got up at nine and started getting ready to go to the hospital. She was going early so she could be with Zac. When she walked down the hallway to Zac's room she saw Lucas, Corbin, Ashley, Monique, and Dylan sitting by the room. It was eleven thirty, two and a half hours until they would let him go. Vanessa started walking faster when she saw the blinds to Zac's room shut and the door closed.

"Why is…" started Vanessa she stopped when she saw Corbin crying. Ashley and Monique started crying harder then they just were. Dylan was staring at his feet. "Oh my god no." Vanessa walked up to the door and tried opening it, it was locked. Dylan started crying when he saw Vanessa trying to get to his brother. "Open the door." She cried as she slowly slide down the door and sat on the floor. She cried harder when she knew there was no way to get in there. Patty rushed over to her.

"Vanessa, didn't you know they were doing this, this morning?" Patty asked

"No, they said this afternoon." She said through her sobs

"They lied to you?" Patty asked as she helped Vanessa stand up.

Vanessa nodded. Patty shook her head in disbelief and she took a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Vanessa ran in and the group outside walked by the door.

"Vanessa please…" Mrs. Efron started

"You lied to me, Mrs. Efron." Said Vanessa as tears streamed from her eyes.

The doctor was standing by the monitors. Before Vanessa even got to the bed a security guard came in.

"Did you need me?" He asked the doctor

"Clear the room. They weren't supposed to be in here."

He nodded and walked over to Vanessa the group by the door stepped aside as they watched from the hallway.

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Vanessa

"Please, miss, come with me and no one gets hurt."

"Get away from me." Said Vanessa

He slowly walked toward Vanessa and guided her to the door. She only pushed her way back and he lifted her to the door this time. She struggled to get away from him but he was a lot stronger then she was. The doctor was by Zac ready to let him go.

"Let go of me. Zac! Wake up!" Cried Vanessa she cried harder as she fought to get closer to him. "Za-a-c!"

"Let go of her!" Dylan said from the hallway he couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, tell him to let her go!" He yelled

"Just let her go." Said Mrs. Efron who was crying.

Everyone was crying Patty, Lucas, Corbin, Mr. and Mrs. Efron, Ashley, Monique, Dylan, even the security guy had a tear in his eye as he let Vanessa go. Vanessa rushed over to Zac's side. Corbin, Lucas, Ashley, and Monique were standing at the foot of his bed. Dylan was standing by Vanessa.

The doctor took Zac's oxygen mask off and pressed a few buttons. The sound that came next made everyone cry harder and Vanessa's heart dropped. The heart monitor went flat and the whole room went silent. Vanessa collapsed in the chair by Zac and she held onto his hand. Vanessa lifted her head and gasped as she looked at him. She took her hand away from his and looked at it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Patty when she saw Vanessa's scared face.

"He squeezed my hand." Said Vanessa

"He couldn't have." The doctor started

Beep… Beep…

"Oh my god." Patty gasped

Everyone stopped crying, stopped moving, and stopped breathing for a split second.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

The monitor was no longer flat and everyone gasped when they saw Zac take a deep breath of air. Vanessa stood up and looked down at Zac.

"Vanessa…" Zac whispered as he barley opened his eyes.

"I'm right here." She said

"Are… you… okay?" he asked he barley got the words out.

"Yes." Vanessa whispered as she brushed a piece of Zac's hair off his forehead.

"Alright everyone I'm going to make sure everything is okay so why don't you step outside for a minute." The doctor instructed

This time everyone listened to him and left the room. Vanessa looked back at Zac as she walked toward the door and her stomach ache went away and a smile spread across her face.

When everyone left the room Patty closed the door and stood by the doctor. He started asking Zac some questions to see if the accident did any brain damage.

"What is your full name?" He asked

"Zachary David Alexander Efron." Zac answered as he laid there

"When were you born?" The doctor asked

"October eighteenth 1988."

"Who's Vanessa?" Patty asked interrupting the doctor's next question.

A smile spread across Zac's face.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Do you love her?" Patty asked boldly she had a mischievous smile forming on her face.

"Yes." Zac answered

"Patty, this isn't a dating show. Its reality." The doctor scolded

"Sorry sir." Patty said as she wrote something on the clipboard.

"Okay, I'm going to send your family in first." The doctor said as he and

Patty left the room.

Zac looked around the room at the pictures. He looked out the window that looked into the hallway and saw Vanessa standing there next to Corbin and Ashley. He looked at the door when it opened. Mr. and Mrs. Efron walked in with Dylan. Mr. and Mrs. Efron sat in chairs on either side of Zac and Dylan sat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm so glad you are finally up honey." Said Mrs. Efron with a smile

"Finally? How long was I sleeping?" Zac asked

"You were in a coma." Said Mr. Efron

"What! For how long?"

"About a month and a half." Said Mrs. Efron

"What happened to Vanessa after the car accident?" Zac asked

"She was knocked out and was in the hospital for a couple of days. She is strong though. That's for sure." Said Mr. Efron

"Why? What happened?"

"Mom lied to Vanessa about the time they were pulling the plug so she wouldn't be here, but she came early and nearly knocked the door down and she fought the security guy off her." Said Dylan casually

"You were going to pull the plug on me?" He asked in surprise

"Lets not talk about this." Said Mrs. Efron

"Vanessa tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen." Said Dylan

"Dylan, stop!" Said Mr. Efron

"What?" Zac asked in confusion

"Never mind. I'm sending your friends in now." Said Mrs. Efron, she grabbed Dylan by the arm and they went out of the room.

Ashley, Monique, Lucas, and Corbin came in next. They sat around Zac.

"Never do that again Zac." Said Ashley seriously

"Sorry?" Said Zac slowly

"Dude, thank god you made it." Said Corbin

"Were you crying?" Zac asked Corbin when he saw Corbin's red eyes.

"Hey, you would have too if you were in my situation." Said Corbin

"We're glad you're okay. We were really worried." Said Monique

"It was weird without you. Photo shoots without you, dinners without you, hanging out without you, group hugs without you, well except for that one time when…" Lucas lectured.

"Lucas, he gets it!" Ashley said

"Vanessa is probably dieing to see you so we'll go get her." Said Corbin

"Okay." Said Zac with a laugh

The group walked out into the hallway and seconds later Vanessa came in. Vanessa sat on the side of Zac's bed and smiled down at him.

"How are you feeling?" Vanessa asked

"I have a headache but I think I'll be okay." Said Zac with a smile

"You better be okay." Said Vanessa seriously

Zac laughed "So what happened while I was sleeping?" He asked

"You want to hear all of it?" Asked Vanessa

"What else am I going to do?" Asked Zac with a smile

"Okay, scoot over." Said Vanessa as she laid down next to Zac

Vanessa started to tell him everything from the moment she woke up.

"Stella came and read to you then Dylan came. He was so cute. He brought me flowers and said he was filling in for you." Said Vanessa with a laugh

"He actually listens when I talk." Said Zac

Vanessa continued to tell Zac everything. She didn't realize how much had happened.

"Then the heart monitor went flat." Said Vanessa

"Wow." Said Zac

"Zac…" Started Vanessa

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Vanessa finally said

"I love you too." Said Zac with a smile

Zac and Vanessa laid there in each others arms and talked like there was no tomorrow. They both ended up falling asleep.

Mrs. Efron came back in the hallway when she saw them sleeping. Their foreheads were touching and Vanessa had her hand on Zac's chest. Zac's arm was above him and his hand was by Vanessa's head like he was just playing with her hair.

"They're sleeping." Said Mrs. Efron as she shut the door to the room

"I guess I'll go home, as long as everyone is okay." Said Ashley

Mrs. Efron nodded her head and the group went home.

* * *

**Review if you want to! Only a few more chapters left!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	13. Chapter 13 Do you remember?

**Here's another one!

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve 

**Do you remember?**

Vanessa and Zac both woke up in the morning when they felt someone shaking them. Patty was standing by Vanessa smiling down at them.

"Good morning lovebirds."

"Morning Patty." Said Vanessa as she sat up

"I have to check Zac and change his bandages so go wait in the hallway." Said told Vanessa

"Okay, I'll be back." Vanessa said as she hopped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Patty listened to Zac's heartbeat and checked his blood pressure. She smiled to herself as she remembered how Zac and Vanessa looked only a few minutes before.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Zac asked

"I'm just thinking." Said Patty

"About what?" Zac asked

"About you and Vanessa. You're cute together." She said

"Oh." Said Zac with a smile

"She was really worried about you. The second she woke up she asked about you." Patty explained

"If I was in her situation I don't think I would have made it." Said Zac as he shook his head.

"There were times when she almost didn't." Said Patty

"Why? What happened?"

"The day your mom told Vanessa they were going to take you off life support she cried so hard I thought she would put herself back in the hospital." Said Patty as she wrote a few things on her clip board

"She didn't tell me that." Said Zac

"What girl would want to tell her boyfriend that? Lie back down and relax." Said Patty as she left the room

"So, I see you meet Patty." Said Vanessa when she walked in the room

"Yup, she scares me a little bit." Said Zac with a laugh

"No… Patty?" Vanessa said sarcastically

They both laughed.

"She took good care of both of us. I'm thankful for that." Said Vanessa as she sat at the foot of Zac's bed

"Me too." Said Zac

Vanessa smiled at Zac.

"Do you think I'll be able to leave soon?" Zac asked

"I had a few cuts and bruises and they kept me here for days. Remember you just got out of a coma, Zac." Said Vanessa

"Yeah you're probably right." Said Zac

They were quiet for a minute.

"Do you remember the accident?" Asked Vanessa as she looked down at her hands and then back up at Zac.

"The only part I remember is seeing the car and swerving, why?" Said Zac

"I was just wondering. It was scary."

"Yeah it was." Said Zac quietly

"We got hit by a drunk driver." Said Vanessa as she shook her head angrily

"That makes me sick."

"I know." Said Vanessa as she looked out the room window at the people passing. She saw the accident in her head again and shivered.

"You remember more don't you?" Zac asked

"Yeah, but I'm trying to forget about it so lets not talk about it anymore." Said Vanessa

"Okay." Said Zac.

Vanessa sighed. Vanessa went home after a while. Zac fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Okay, so I've decided just to post the rest of the chapters because I won't have time to update this weekend. So enjoy the rest!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	14. Chapter 14 Haunting

**Read on...

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen 

**Haunting**

Two weeks later Vanessa was driving to the hospital to take Zac home. She walked down to the room and waved to Patty when she saw her in a patient's room. Zac was sitting on his bed talking on his phone when Vanessa came in.

"Vanessa's here so I'll talk to you later, Corbin. We can go to that place we were talking about." Said Zac "Alright bye." He hung up and smiled at Vanessa.

"Ready to go?" Vanessa asked

"Yup." Said Zac as he walked over to Vanessa

They walked hand in hand as they walked down the hallway.

"Bye lovebirds." Said Patty from the front desk

"Bye Patty." They said at the same time as they walked out of the hospital through the revolving doors.

Vanessa was glad to be leaving the hospital she spent almost two months in. That hospital was filled with bad memories she wanted to forget and she was happy to leave the reminders behind. Vanessa drove Zac home and walked him in his apartment.

"Do you want me to pick something up to eat?" Asked Vanessa

"If you want to." Said Zac who was sitting on his couch

"What do you want?" Vanessa asked

"Anything."

"Alright I'll be back in twenty minutes if you need me call."

"I'll be here." Said Zac as he put his feet up on his coffee table

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Vanessa asked before she opened the front door.

"Vanessa, stop worrying. I'll be fine." Said Zac with a laugh

"Okay…" Said Vanessa as she closed the door behind her.

Zac turned the TV on, sunk into his couch, and sighed. Vanessa came back through the door. She walked over to Zac and gave him a kiss. Then she walked back to the door.

"Remember; call me if you need anything." Said Vanessa as she closed the door

Zac smiled to himself. Vanessa came back in exactly twenty minutes. They ate and then watched a movie. Vanessa fell asleep and Zac moved her feet from the coffee table to the couch. He sat on the other couch and continued watching the movie.

Vanessa drifted into a deep sleep. The accident started to play in her head again. She didn't expect it and this time it was even louder. When she saw the headlights of the car she gasped.

"Zac watch out." She yelled. Her heart was pounding. Hot tears poured from her eyes and she sat up quickly.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" Zac asked as he rushed over to her and sat down.

"No." She said as she fell into his arms and cried harder.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Vanessa sat up and looked at Zac.

"Almost every time I fall asleep I see the accident. I saw a lot more and it's haunting me." Said Vanessa as a few more tears rolled down her cheek.

Zac wiped away the falling tears.

"It's over now." Said Zac with a comforting smile

"You don't understand." Said Vanessa as she shook her head. "I saw your hand just drop. It was like you died and I couldn't do anything about it. It was loud and it went so fast. I can't lose you Zac." Vanessa said as she started crying again.

"You won't lose me. Remember I promised." Said Zac as he held Vanessa closer

Vanessa nodded but still she was scared about what could happen in the future.

* * *

**Only one chapter left! You'll hate me though. ; )**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	15. Chapter 15 Happy ending?

**Hehe...

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen 

**Happy Ending?**

A couple months later everyone was back to normal and everyone was healthy and happy. The group celebrated Zac's birthday at a dance club and they were all glad to dance together again. Zac and Vanessa were going strong until that one day…

* * *

**So... I guess you'll have to wait for the sequel. Review if you want it!!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
